


it's been a trillian years

by tastyeclairr



Category: Splatoon
Genre: 1 (one) f word, 8 has a bit of turmoil about her race, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff with a side of angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lots of dialogue, One Word Prompts, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Traditions, Unconventional Families, im so lonely, listen to home from undertale while reading this, lots of headcanons, super short drabble, this is just me yearning, tradition headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastyeclairr/pseuds/tastyeclairr
Summary: Agent 8 (Trillian) has a bit of turmoil in regards to her culture and race. She only remembers bits and pieces of her culture, and when faced with the realisation that she left behind her old friends, she visits them with her girlfriend Allison (Agent 3). The two learn the ins and outs of octoling culture, while Trillian reunites with her chosen family.--♡-- excerpt --♡--I frown and look away. ‘What if they don’t like me anymore? What if they’re mad at me for disrupting our lives?’ I sigh. ‘Maybe they should stay a nice memory.’Allie puts her hands on my shoulders and rubs them slowly. ‘Trill. They won’t be mad at you. I’m sure they still love you,’ she says. She plants a little kiss on my nose and takes the box from my hands. She places it gently on the top of the drawers. ‘Don’t worry, okay? And we should go drink those hot chocolates you made so delicious. Let’s think about this later.’She takes my hand and gently leads me down the stairs back to the lounge room. She hugs me a little tighter when we sit down again. Her jumper envelops me in love and warmth, and I take another sip. My whole body feels so warm and fuzzy.
Relationships: Agent 3 & Agent 4 & Agent 8 (Splatoon), Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon), Agent 8 & Marina & Pearl (Splatoon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	it's been a trillian years

‘Allie,’ I say, tapping the spoon against the edge of the mug. ‘Have you ever seen snow?’

She looks up at me, perplexed. ‘Well, yeah. It’s like a common thing for squid families to go up and see the snow.’ Her eyes brighten a little when I bring over the steaming mugs. ‘Why?’

I plop down next to her and hand her one of the mugs. She takes a little sip, then fans her tongue.

‘They’re hot,’ I laugh, blowing on my own mug.

‘I know that now,’ she grimaces, placing her mug on the coffee table. ‘Let him cool down there.’

I chuckle and take a sip. ‘I just ask because I’ve never seen snow. I didn’t know it was a common thing to go up and see snow.’

Allie raises her eyebrows. ‘Octos don’t go and see snow?’

I laugh quietly. ‘Allie, we lived underground.’

‘Right. I knew that.’

I sigh and rest my head on her shoulder. ‘Now that I think about it,’ I say, stealing the marshmallow from her hot chocolate. She yelps and protests as I eat it. ‘Octolings don’t really have many traditions. Our traditions are more like, cut off parts of yourself and get blended if you aren’t good enough.’

Allie frowns and steals my marshmallow as revenge. ‘I’m sure you had more traditions than that.’

I think hard for a minute. ‘Sometimes me and the other girls would make each other a bracelet each and exchange them. In a few years, we had bracelets going up our whole arms. But I don’t know if that counts as a tradition.’

Allie smiles. ‘That sounds like a tradition.’ I nod. It was really nice. ‘Do you still have them?’

‘Yeah, of course!’ I grin. ‘I miss those girls so much, gotta keep a bit of them with me.’ Allie puts down her mug and sits up to look at me.

‘Can I see?’

I place my own mug down and grab her hand, leading her up the stairs and into our room. I go over to my chest of drawers and open the third drawer down. I rummage through T-shirts and jumpers to the back, where a small plastic box lies. I pick it up.

‘This is all my stuff from back at camp,’ I sigh. It’s not much, but it’s all I got. ‘The girls wrote their names on the side. I did too.’

Inside the box are the bracelets, a little plush octopus, my old goggles, and a few earrings.

‘They’re so pretty,’ Allie says quietly, picking up one of the bracelets and looking closely at it. ‘I’m impressed at the craftsmanship.’

Craftsmanship? I giggle. ‘Allie, they’re just friendship bracelets.’

‘They’re still cool!’ she says, holding up one made of scrap metal and thread from my friend’s blanket. She managed to make the metal into little shiny beads and braided the threads tightly to make them strong. Allie’s right though, we did take great pride in making these bracelets. They were the one thing that was our own, and we wanted it to be special. ‘What if we went out and found your friends?’

I raise my eyebrows. ‘In all of Inkopolis? I wouldn’t know where to start.’

Allie grins and puts her hands on her hips. ‘There’s two people in this town who know absolutely everybody. I’m sure they could help us out.’

I frown and look away. ‘What if they don’t like me anymore? What if they’re mad at me for disrupting our lives?’ I sigh. ‘Maybe they should stay a nice memory.’

Allie puts her hands on my shoulders and rubs them slowly. ‘Trill. They won’t be mad at you. I’m sure they still love you,’ she says. She plants a little kiss on my nose and takes the box from my hands. She places it gently on the top of the drawers. ‘Don’t worry, okay? And we should go drink those hot chocolates you made so delicious. Let’s think about this later.’

She takes my hand and gently leads me down the stairs back to the lounge room. She hugs me a little tighter when we sit down again. Her jumper envelops me in love and warmth, and I take another sip. My whole body feels so warm and fuzzy.

‘Allie?’

‘Yeah?’

‘I love you.’

‘I love you too, Trill.’ She kisses me again, softer this time. I want to stay like this forever.

\--♡--

Allie and I go to the studio the next morning. She holds my hand as we say hello to Pearl and Marina, and join them on the radio air.

‘Joining us this morning for a chat, TRILLIAN AND ALLISON!!’ Pearl cheers into the mic, and Marina claps. ‘I.E., OUR FRIENDSSS!’

‘Good morning, Inkopolis!’ I grin, waving to the people outside the window. Allie grumbles a hello into the mic. She’s... not very good at expressing her emotions.

‘Now, let’s get this party started!’ Pearl says.

Marina starts talking. ‘With the holidays just around the corner, today’s topic is going to be traditions!’ Oh, shit. ‘What does everyone do for the holidays?’

Pearl chimes in. ‘My family would fly up and see the snow, do some snowboarding, and exchange gifts from the room of gifts!’ She grins. God, her family is rich. ‘It was great fun! But nowadays, I just hang out with ‘Rina and chillax!’

‘Yeah, Pearlie and I usually just exchange a few gifts and relax for the holidays,’ Marina smiles. ‘What about you two?’

Allie saves me from this. ‘Cap’n and I usually just see each other and have a meal with his family and some of our friends. They’re my chosen family, you could say, so I usually just go with them for the holidays,’ she says in a monotone voice.

‘That’s lovely!’ Marina says. ‘That’s like me with Pearlie here!’

‘Of course you’re family, Rina!’ Pearl says excitedly. ‘What about you, Trillian? What do you do for the holidays?’

I gulp. ‘Uhm, not much,’ I say. Marina whispers something to Pearl and she gasps. She clicks her fingers, then grins.

‘Oh, right! You and Allison are going to do something together this year, aren’t you?’ Nice save, Pearl. ‘You going as her plus one to dinner?’ Pearl winks, and I laugh.

‘Sure,’ I say. Allie holds my hand under the table. I look at her with kind eyes. ‘Something like that.’ She cracks a small smile.

Pearl jumps up. She points to the people in the windows and cheers. ‘Mark this day in history! Allison smiled!’Allie scowls and looks away. I chuckle. She’s adorable.

I block out the rest of the screaming from Pearl and look out the window. A short octoling stands in the window, looking right into my eyes. She has long tentacles that reach her ankles and bright azule eyes.

She stares right at me, and I look back.

‘Zurie...’ I whisper to nobody, not breaking my gaze. She mouths my name back, and I gulp. She’s wearing my bracelet. _She’s wearing my bracelet_.

She places her hand on the glass, and I place my own on the table.

Before anything can happen, she walks away slowly. I stand up and rush out of the room, completely forgetting about anything else that’s happening. I race over to her shadow, my breath catching on the cold morning air.

‘Zurie!’ I call out, and the octoling pauses to turn around.

‘Trillian,’ she replies. I huff and puff, leaning over on my knees.

‘What are you doing here?’ I breathe, adjusting my tentacles. She looks at the studio in the distance.

‘Watching the morning radio,’ Zurie says firmly. ‘What are you doing on the radio?’

I gulp. ‘Those are my friends,’ I say cautiously. I have no idea how she’ll react, but I hope she won’t scream at me.

She only sighs. ‘I guess that would make sense,’ Zurie says. ‘It only makes sense you’d move on.’

I stand up properly. ‘Move on?’

Zurie shrugs. ‘I mean, you were able to escape, of course you’d stay with those who-’

A hand grabs my shoulder and arm. ‘Trill, are you okay?! Why’d you run off like that?!’ I turn my head to see Allie gripping me. ‘Who’s this?!’

‘Trill?’ Zurie scoffs. Oh Cod. ‘You’ve even got nicknames.’

‘Zurie- I-’

‘Why’d you abandon us, Trillian?’ Zurie gives me the most hurt glare I’ve ever received. ‘You didn’t think to come find us after you escaped? Maybe help us? Your friends?’ She plays with the bracelet on her arm, and Allie grips mine tighter.

‘Oh,’ she whispers.

‘A lot happened that night, okay?’ I reply. ‘I didn’t forget about you, I just- I thought you didn’t need me.’

‘For fuck’s sake, Trillian,’ Zurie sighs, rubbing her temples. ‘Of course we need you. The girls were hopeless. You were always the strong one. We were just mediocre, you were the one who could really kill if you wanted to. We need you.’

I look down. ‘I know... I...’

‘And who even are you?’ Zurie glares at Allie. ‘Our replacement?’

‘She saved my life, Zurie,’ I interrupt, standing in front of Allie. ‘She helped me escape.’

‘What, so you love her, now? Someone does one nice thing for you and you decide to drop us and ride of into the sunset with some inkling?’ Zurie scowls. I open my mouth to protest, but a figure stands behind her and lightly pushes her to the side.

‘Zurie. Enough.’ She’s tall and dark, with even longer tentacles than Zurie. Her eyes are a vibrant green, thin, but welcoming. She has that motherly body type, with a soft body and wide hips. ‘Trillian, baby. It’s so great to see you.’

I grin, my whole body feeling warm again. ‘Fayola! Oh my Cod!’ I launch myself at her and give her the biggest, warmest hug. She hugs me back tightly, stroking my tentacles slowly.

‘We missed you very much,’ she smiles, leaning back. ‘And I’m so proud of you. And Allison, is it?’

Allie tenses up, surprised to be called on. ‘Yes, Ma’am.’ She does an awkward bow, and I giggle.

‘Thank you for saving my girl,’ Fayola says, with a warm maternal smile that would make anyone feel at home.

‘Mama, this is my girlfriend, Allie,’ I say, grabbing Allie by her arm and dragging her to Fayola. Fayola isn’t actually my mother, but she’s the next best thing, and I love her like one.

‘Come here,’ she says, opening her arms wide. Allie cautiously walks over to her, but Fayola grabs her and pulls her into a tight hug. ‘If Trillian loves you, then I love you too.’

I laugh with the biggest grin on my face, and Zurie sighs. ‘It’s so good to see you, Mama,’ I say, wiping away a small tear in my eye. ‘I’m relieved you still love me.’

Fayola frowns and brings me into the hug. ‘Of course I still love you, baby.’

‘But aren’t you mad at me for not finding you guys?’ I say, looking at Zurie. Zurie looks down.

‘Of course not,’ Fayola replies. ‘You did something amazing, Trillian. You saved us, even indirectly. Zurie just doesn’t know how to express her happiness.’

I chuckle and put an arm around Allie. ‘Sounds like someone else here.’

Allie scoffs, but then realises she’s just proving my point. We pull back from the hug, and Fayola smiles gently.

‘The others miss you so much, Trillian,’ she says, keeping a hand on my shoulder. She squeezes it softly. ‘I’m sure they’d be thrilled to see you.’

I look over at Allie who nods as if to say, “what are you doing? Of course go and see them”.

‘Can Allie come with me?’ I say, grabbing hold of her hand. Allie sighs.

‘I’m not sure the girls would be too happy with an _inkling_ invading our space,’ Zurie scoffs.

Fayola gives her a stern look. ‘Zurie. _Enough_.’ She clears her throat and Zurie backs off. ‘Allison is family, of course she can come.’

‘Family?!’ Zurie protests, but Fayola scolds her again.

‘I should tell the others,’ Allie says, dropping my hand. ‘They’ll wonder where we went. I’ll be right back.’ When Allie leaves, Fayola grins.

‘She’s cute, isn’t she?’ she teases, and I go bright pink. ‘Aww, look how much you love her!’ Fayola laughs and hugs me again. ‘That’s adorable. My little baby is in love.’

‘Trillian,’ Zurie sighs. ‘How can you love an inkling knowing everything they’ve done to us? You’re basically betraying octoling kind.’

I frown. ‘I love her because she’s sweet, and she saved my life, and I saved hers. And she loves me.’ Zurie rolls her eyes. ‘Not because she’s an inkling. But because she’s just the person I love. I’m not betraying my kind.’

‘Whatever. She’s coming back.’

‘You ready to go, everyone?’ Fayola asks when Allie returns. She nods and takes my hand again. ‘Alright, just this way.’

Allie squeezes my hand as we walk to the train station. Other people walk with us, and the train feels cramped.

‘We don’t live too far, don’t worry,’ Fayola says, patting my knee. I nod and take my jacket off, overheating a little. I turn around with my back faced to Fayola and Zurie to take it off fully, when I feel a hand on my mid back. ‘Baby...’

I sigh, knowing full well what she’s talking about.

‘That’s a big scar,’ Zurie hums.

‘I know, it’s disgusting.’ I turn around to press my back against the seat. Fayola shakes her head.

‘I didn’t mean it was disgusting,’ she says. ‘It’s beautiful. I’m just sad that you have it. Same with you, Allison.’

Allie touches the green scar on her face and looks up at Fayola.

‘You two girls have been through so much, I can tell,’ Fayola says. She takes our hands in her own and smiles. ‘You’re always welcome with us. Even if you only want to stay for a night or even an hour, our door is always open.’

Allie frowns slightly, but not in a negative way. ‘Thank you, Ma’am,’ she puts her other hand on Fayola’s.

‘Baby, call me Fayola,’ she smiles, letting go of my hand to hold both of Allie’s. ‘You’re family, now.’ Zurie doesn’t protest this time, she just lets out a deep breath. If Fayola truly trusts someone, you can’t protest. She’s wiser than all of us. Fayola leans foward and rests her forehead on Allie’s, and octoling sign of trust. Allie closes her eyes and breathes slowly, returning the greeting. I smile softly, glad she accepted her.

I look out the window, watching the buildings speed past us. Passengers board and exit the train every now and then, and Allie sits close to me. I wonder what the other girls actually think of me. I hope they all think the same as Fayola, but that’s just wishful thinking. They’re all very strong-willed people, and don’t take shit from anybody. Fayola always gives everyone she loves the benefit of the doubt, even if they don’t actually deserve it. She’s very maternal like that.

Eventually, we arrive at our stop. Fayola is the first to stand, with everyone following her off the train and into the alleys. The streets are lined with stalls and shops, with lanterns and other kinds of lights strung from roof to roof. The daytime light drowns them out, but in the shadows I see the faint glow of a few lanterns. Fayola takes us through winding streets and raggedy apartments, to finally arrive at a small house tucked away behind all the buildings.

She pulls a pink key out of her pocket and unlocks the door, a loud creak coming from it when she opens it.

‘Our personal alarm system,’ Zurie says with a chuckle. ‘Nobody enters this house without us knowing.’

Allie taps her chin and hums. ‘It seems quite effective,’ she says. Zurie huffs.

‘Are we going to stand here and talk about the door, or are we going to go inside?’ Fayola chuckles. She steps through the door and I hear thundering footsteps from inside the house. A little kid runs up to Fayola and launches herself into her arms.

‘Mama’s home!’ the kid says with a wide toothy grin. The kid waves at Zurie and me, and just looks at Allie. Allie shifts uncomfortably. ‘Who are these people?’

‘I’ll introduce them to everyone in a minute, Venera,’ Fayola says, holding the child on her hip. ‘Where’s your mum?’

‘She’s in the chillax room with everyone else!’ Venera says as we all walk inside.

‘Venera calls it the chillax room because she hears Pearl on the radio,’ Fayola whispers to me. I giggle.

‘That’s adorable,’ I whisper back.

We walk into a living room with 3 couches, all filled with octolings. They look up at us in unison, first acknowledging Fayola.

‘Welcome home,’ one of the women says, then her gaze fixes to me. ‘Trillian.’ She wasn’t acknowledging Fayola.

‘Trillian’s home?!’ another girl says. She looks around the room, and eventually looking at me. ‘Trillian!!’ She races up to me and wraps me in the tightest hug I’ve ever felt.

‘Hey, Milly,’ I say, burying my face in her shoulder. ‘It’s been a while.’ She laughs tearfully.

‘Yeah, took you long enough,’ she grins. Tears fall down her face in streams, and she laughs some more. She grabs my head and presses her forehead against mine, pretty much shaking in my arms. ‘We’d just about given up on you coming home.’

I frown. I really should have come back for them.

‘Alright, Milly,’ Fayola says, patting her shoulder. ‘Let me introduce everyone.’

‘We’ve all known her since we were babies, we don’t need to-’ She locks eyes with Allie. ‘Oh.’

Allie gulps, and I take her hand. I smile gently at her, reassuring her that it’ll be fine.

‘ _OH_!’ Milly gasps, staring at our held hands. ‘KARLI YOU OWE ME 20 BUCKS!’

Karli growls. ‘WE MADE THAT BET 10 YEARS AGO!’

‘What bet?!’ I yelp.

Milly cackles and wipes her eyes. ‘We made a bet that you would have a girlfriend,’ she says, and I scoff. ‘I knew you weren’t straight.’

She pushes past me and stands in front of Allie, squinting at her.

‘What are you-’ Allie whispers to herself.

‘You’re good looking, good,’ Milly says. She lifts up Allie’s arms and twirls her around, inspecting her thoroughly. ‘Strong, good.’ She hugs Allie and hums. ‘Soft, good for hugging.’

‘Seriously, what are you doing?’ Allie grimaces, pushing Milly off her. Milly nods.

‘Knows her boundaries. Good,’ she says, then turns to me. ‘You chose well.’

‘I know,’ I say, still slightly confused.

‘I would kiss her to make sure that’s all good, but I’ll let you do that.’ Milly laughs and puts her hands on her hips.

‘Thanks,’ I say, pursing my lips with an eye roll. She just raises her eyebrows. ‘What?’

‘Go on,’ she says.

‘Milly- no,’ I breathe. ‘You don’t need to check everything about her.’

Milly pouts and leans back. ‘I just want to make sure my favourite sister is dating someone adequate,’ she says, like it’s reasonable. I shake my head. ‘You’re no fun.’

‘ _Anyway_ ,’ Fayola says, gesturing for Milly to sit down. She frowns and complies, flopping on the couch next to Karli. ‘This is Allison, Trillian’s partner. She saved her life and helped her save ours. We trust her.’

It’s a common thing for partners of an octo group to be presented to the rest of the group, as a sort of judgement. The octoling in question will present their partner alongside the leader, and describe how they are worthy to be a part of the group. If the partner is a part of the group, the octoling will only describe how they are worthy to be with them. It’s a beautiful ceremony, though I haven’t seen one in a long time. I guess now is my time.

I hold Allie’s hand and pull her to the front, and Fayola passes me a pot of pink paint. I take it from her and dip my finger in the pot, painting a line down from the top of Allie’s nose to the bottom of her chin. She looks at me, confused, but I whisper to her to do the same for me. She cautiously does the same, painting a significantly shakier stipe on my face. I put the pot down and take both of her hands. I touch my forehead to hers, and carefully move my hands to her face.

‘Now do that for Fayola,’ I whisper to her. She gulps and takes her head away and turns to Fayola.

Fayola smiles and kneels down, resting her forehead on Allie’s, holding her cheeks. She takes two necklace chains from a small silver box on the mantlepiece and hands one to me and one to Allie. I put mine on, and nod for Allie to wear hers. They’re traditional octoling joining chains, and I’m surprised Fayola actually has any.

She stands in front of us and takes a lock from the box. The rest of the girls stand up and walk over and they all fix the lock around the two necklaces, fixing it tight.

‘Welcome to our, family, Allison,’ Fayola says with a warm smile. She hugs Allie tight along with everyone else in the group. We all squeeze in this massive group hug, and I feel tears welling in my eyes. It’s so nice to be back home, and to be partaking in a ceremony I always dreamed of having.

I turn my head to look at Allie. ‘There you go, that’s one of our traditions,’ I say quietly, and she smiles.

‘Did they just get married?!’ Venera yelps excitedly. I mean, it’s pretty much an octoling wedding, but there’s a more extravagant ceremony for that.

‘Kind of,’ Fayola says, ending the hug and turning to Venera. ‘Allison joined the family, so she kind of married us.’

‘Ohhhhh,’ Venera says, tapping her chin. ‘That makes more sense.’

Finally, the tears escape my eyes, and I can’t help but let them continue. Fayola smiles and rubs my back as I sniffle, and Allie frowns and looks at me with concern.

‘Oh, baby,’ Fayola says in her motherly voice, and brings me into a warm hug. ‘I know.’

I grip her clothes and sob into her shoulder, careful not to let any of the paint rub off onto her clean shirt.

‘You’re home now,’ Karli says kindly, stroking my tentacles slowly. That only makes me cry more, and Karli chuckles lightly.

‘I’m so happy,’ I wail, and the rest of the group laughs, but not in a rude way. A kind way, if that makes sense. ‘I missed you all so much.’

‘We missed you too,’ one of the other girls says.

But just as quickly as we came, we have to leave. I feel my phone ring in my pocket, and I wipe my eyes. I apologise to everyone and take out my phone. It’s Marina.

I click the answer button and raise the phone to my ear with a sniff. ‘Hey, Marina,’ I say with a crackly voice.

‘Hello Trillian, are you okay? You sound like you’ve been crying.’

‘Yeah, I’m fine,’ I reply. ‘What’s up?’

‘Oh, I was just wondering if you’re coming back soon? We’re going to go out to dinner in a little while and we want you to guys to come,’ she says. I hear some rustling on the other end. ‘I know it will take you a couple hours to get back, that’s all.’

‘Oh, yeah, sure. We’ll come back now.’

‘We’ll meet you at the train station?’

‘Sure.’

She hangs up the phone after a swift goodbye, and I shove my phone back in my pocket. I wipe my eyes again and turn to the group. ‘We have to go, I’m really sorry,’ I frown. ‘I’ll definitely come visit now that I know where you are.’

Verena pouts and hugs my legs. ‘Why do you have to go?’ she sniffles, looking at me with the biggest seapuppy-dog eyes I’ve ever seen.

‘They have their own lives,’ Fayola says, kneeling down to Verena’s height. ‘Just as we have ours. This isn’t goodbye forever, just for now.’

I nod, rubbing her on the head. ‘I’ll see you again soon, Rena,’ I smile.

‘Rena sounds like the nickname Pearl gives Marina!’ Verena says with a big grin.

‘Oh, you’re an Off the Hook fan?’ I smirk. ‘How about before I go, you can have a chat with them?’

Verena’s jaw drops and she looks at me in disbelief as I ring up Marina. A click on the phone sounds, and then Marina’s voice.

‘Hey Marina, I’ve got someone here who wants to talk to you,’ I say, grinning at Verena. ‘She’s very excited.’

‘Is this one of your group members?’ Marina says, a hint of excitement in her voice.

‘Yeah, her name’s Verena, so close to yours,’ I reply. ‘She’s quite the fan.’

I can hear Marina smile through the phone and I pass it off to Verena. She and Marina chat for a little while, and Verena’s basically yelling with excitement. When she’s done talking, she hands the phone back to me with the biggest smile on her face. She hugs me really tightly, then lets us out the door. I hug everyone on the way out, and Allie shyly does the same. Just as we’re about to start walking to the train station, I feel a hand grab my shoulder. I turn around to see Zurie.

‘I’m sorry, Trillian,’ she sighs. ‘I really am. Allison seems really nice, and I’m happy for you. I just- couldn’t get over my resentment for you leaving us, but that’s childish of me. I hope you two are really happy together in your new life.’

I smile and give her a tight hug. ‘Thank you,’ I say. ‘And I wish only the same for you.’

‘Allison.’ Zurie pulls back, then hugs Allie. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘I-it’s okay,’ Allie says, patting her awkwardly on the back.

‘I should let you go now,’ Zurie says, clearing her throat. She pulls back from the hug, and we both nod. ‘See you later.’

‘Bye.’

\--♡--

Out the front of the train station stands Pearl and Marina, both looking at their phones. I call out to them, and their faces light up. Marina’s turns soft when we approach them.

‘Aww, that’s why you were crying,’ Marina says, giving me a hug. ‘Can I see your necklace?’

I nod and pull the two joined chains out of my bag. Marina smiles widly, and I chuckle.

‘What’s with the lines on your faces?’ Pearl says, looking closely. ‘Is that the new fashion? Should I do that?’

Marina laughs. ‘No, Pearl, it’s an octoling tradition,’ she says. ‘Someone just just got marrieeeeedd.’

Pearl gasps.

‘It’s not a wedding,’ I stammer. ‘We’re not married- just Allie was welcomed into my family.’

‘Sounds like a wedding to me,’ Pearl says, crossing her arms. ‘Congratulations, lovebirds.’

I turn to Allie, and part of me wishes it was a wedding.

She smiles back at me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my super short gay drabble! I love these gay cephalopods and felt like writing them. Please let me know if you enjoyed it!


End file.
